forumofthronesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Flowers
Ser Lucas Flowers is a knight in service of House Raylan and a major PoV character in Book 1. He is the bastard son of Lord Leo Vyrwel of Darkdell and he has four half-siblings, most notably his half-brother Petyr. Biography Background Lucas was born in the year 20 BC as the bastard son of Lord Leo Vyrwel and an unnamed courtier. Leo was the head of House Vyrwel, a major house in the Kingdom of the Reach and sworn directly to House Gardener. His seat was Darkdell in the south west of the kingdom. Together with his wife, Lady Selyse, Leo already had four trueborn children before he sired Lucas, among them his eldest son Petyr Lucas was raised alongside his trueborn half-siblings at Darkdell and received a proper education befitting of a highborn bastard. During this time, he was especially close to Petyr. All this time, Lady Selyse disapproved of Lucas' presence and she constantly tried to convince her husband to send his bastard son away. As a result and once Lucas was old enough, he was sent away to squire for the brother of Lord Samwyle Tarly, who knighted him after a few years of service, when Lucas was 18 years old. After receiving his knighthood, Lucas left Westeros and travelled to Essos, where he encountered John Gutten and his group. He temporarily joined them and fought side by side with them in several battles, where he perfected his skills with the sword. Eventually, he decided to leave Essos again and to travel back home, to Darkdell, where he hoped to receive a warm welcome. While his siblings greeted him happily, Selyse still wasn't happy to see her husbands bastard and Leo was forced to send him away once more. During the last knight at Darkdell, Lucas uncovered a conspiracy to kill his father, led by none other than his brother Petyr. When he confronted his father with this, he had to realize that Petyr successfully plotted against him, by convincing his father that it actually had been Lucas who planned to kill him. Without any solid evidence, Leo spared Lucas' life, though he exiled him from Darkdell and made his treachery public to the other lords of the Reach. The only one who was willing to listen to Lucas' side of the story and to believe him was Lord Robert Raylan of Raylansfair, who took Lucas as a knight in his service. For the following months, Lucas served House Raylan faithfully, while looking for a way to clear his name. Book 1 After Lord Raylan's death, Lucas is called to a meeting with Lord Robert's castellan, Ser Harris Flowers, alongside Raylansfair's Septon, Corbin, and House Raylan's housekeeper. Halla Peddle. Appearance Lucas is a young, able-bodied man of twenty years. At the beginning of the story, he is seen as handsome, with a sturdy jawline, long blonde hair and green eyes. His personal suit of armour is grey, the gambeson below kept in the colours of House Raylan, green and yellow. As a result of the torture he suffered at the hands of Maron Mullendore, Lucas has lost his right eye and ear, as well as three fingers on his left hand. He has a deep scar above his remaining eye, which ends just at the eyebrow. Due to the psychological consequences of the torture, Lucas has also lost some weight and is now thin-faced and haggard Personality At the beginning of the story, Lucas is a brave and honourable man, who firmly believes in the ideals of knighthood and chivalry. He is polite and calm, respectful to superiors and loyal to House Raylan. On top of that, he is exceptionally loyal to those he considers to be his friends. Due to his serious and honourable nature, he tends to clash with those who have a more relaxed approach to life. Should someone wrong him, Lucas can be very forgiving. He is ambitious and seeks to make a name for himself. After the torture he suffered at the hands of Maron Mullendore, Lucas' personality took a change for the worse. While still an honourable and knightly man at heart, the pain and loss he suffered caused Lucas to develop severe anger issues that often manifest in him snapping at others, even those whom he considers his friends. He suffers from mood swings and nightmares, which result in him being constantly on the edge and easily irritated. Appearances Category:Characters Category:PoV Characters Category:Knights Category:Bastards Category:House Raylan Category:House Durrandon Category:Reachmen Category:Highborn Category:Major Characters Category:Book 1 Characters Category:House Vyrwel